marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lorna Dane
' Lorna Sally Dane' (Polaris) is a mutant, born of an affair between her mother and Magneto. Her mother's husband later learned of this affair and confronted his wife while he was flying her and Lorna on his plane. An argument erupted, upsetting the infant Lorna whose desperation to make her parents stop fighting caused an early manifestation of her immense magnetic abilities. This caused her to release a magnetic pulse, destroying the plane and killing her parents. Lorna survived the crash and was found by her father, who was attracted by the magnetic pulse. Lorna was raised by her step-father's sister and her husband and grew up thinking they were her real parents until she was informed of the truth when she was almost twenty-years-old. Relatives *Jakob Eisenhardt - paternal grandfather *Edie Eisenhardt - paternal grandmother *Erich Eisenhardt - great-uncle *Ruth Eisenhardt - paternal aunt *Max Eisenhardt - father *Magda Eisenhardt - step-mother *Anya Lehnsherr - paternal half-sister *Zala Dane - alleged sister Powers Magnetic Field Manipulation: Lorna has the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the same potential to exercise all of the powers that her father has, as yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she has yet to summon as much energy as her father has. The exact limits on the amount of weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not yet been measured. Since she has, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations. As with her father, it is unknown whether Lorna's powers are purely mental or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by Lorna's magnetism ability is to lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such fine-tuned skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to her father's costume. *''Magnetic Force Fields:'' Lorna can protect herself from physical harm and can stretch her fields to protect a large group. She can also use her shields to suspend people or objects in the air. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Lorna can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Lorna can perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings as well. *''Magnetic Pulse:'' Lorna can focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She has been shown destroying Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. *''Energy Absorption:'' Lorna has been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic force fields to temporarily boost her own strengths. Early in her career with the X-Men, she absorbed Storm's lightning blast, Cyclops' optic blast, and Havok's energy beam at the same time, giving her enough strength to propel an entire island from the earth and into space. *''Geomagnetic Link:'' Lorna is tied very closely to the Earth's electromagnetic field. As it is affected, so is she. She knows instinctively all that happens to it and, with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends her strength by its existence. She draws on this strength subconsciously. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' She has such control over her powers that she is able to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She was capable of reversing the flow of an entire crowd's blood in order to render them unconscious. *''Matter Manipulation:'' Lorna has a great ability to levitate objects metallic and non-metallic with her electromagnetic field. She can levitate and destroy objects through a small manipulation of gravity or cause non-metallic objects to levitate in the air and manipulate it via electromagnetic energy. *''Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:'' She has the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum and some energies like electricity, electromagnetic, and magnetic energy. Her power is such that she is compared to her father. Lorna has a connection to the electromagnetic field, allowing her to handle various types of energies such as electricity, gamma rays, x-rays, ultraviolet light, visible light, lasers, and more. Negative Emotion Absorption: Lorna is able to absorb negative emotional energy to transform into a virtual powerhouse *''Negative Emotional Release:'' Her power also allows her to release the negativity back into her environment at an enhanced level, which causes others to act more violent, selfish, bloodthirsty, etc. *''Size Addition'' *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Stamina'' *''Invulnerability'' Former Powers Meta-Plague Manipulation: As Pestilence, Lorna had the ability to ingest and synthesize new plagues without harm, controlling the virulence and particular genetic markers. She was then capable of then releasing the virus or plague as a combined or mutated strain or as the various separate plagues they originally were. Abilities Geophysics: Lorna possesses expertise in geophysics and has earned a Master's degree in that field. Weaknesses Mental Illness: Lorna appears to have inherited her father's propensity for mental illness and depression. Lorna has, at various times, suffered mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe depression. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Force Fields Category:Flight Category:Energy Sight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Geoconnectivity Category:Gyrokinesis Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Empathic Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Nosokinesis Category:Geophysics Category:Depression